Michael Holt (Earth-1938)
Origin Michael Holt was born to a working-class family just outside of Metropolis. From a young age, it was clear that Michael was truly exceptional. He was always reading, always trying to learn more. When most kids were watching Sesame Street, Michael was studying the theories of Einstein and Bohr. Everything Michael tried to learn, he seemed to excel at. However, young Michael had trouble making friends his own age. The person he was closet to was his mentally-disabled older brother Jefferey. The games of make-believe they would play together were one of the only times when Michael felt a child. At the age of twelve, Michael had already graduated high school was accepted to MIT. By his 18th birthday, Michael had gotten serval degrees and was a highly-skilled athlete to boot. Michael's life wasn't perfect though. Michael felt very lonely since everyone either thought he was too good for them to talk or resented his intelligence. Michael also realized he was suffering from clinical depression. He felt like he no one to talk to. That was until he met Paul. A fellow athlete and a medical student, Paul was a friendly man and Michael surprised by how easy it was to talk to him. Soon, Michael and Paul became good friends and later boyfriends. After college, Michael created Cyberware, a tech firm, which wildly successful due Micheal new inventions. Michael and Paul's relationship continued, with them getting married. However, Michael's happiness ended when his older brother died of a sudden brain auseyum. Michael grew cynical of the world and quicker to anger, noting how random chance can destroy someone's life. While Paul was sympathetic of course, he begged Michael to see the good in life again. This caused many fights between them. One day, Michael picked Paul up from church and made a snide comment about religion. Another argument ensued, with Michael becoming so distracted he ran a red light. Another car hit the couple's car. Michael was seriously injured but, Paul got the worst of it. He died instantly in the crash. Michael had made of the few mistakes of his life and it had cost him the man he loved. Fair Play Michael spiraled into a terrible depression. He had lost the two people he loved in a matter of months. Micheal felt extreme guilt for his role in the accident. Micheal felt he the one who should have died. After months of self-destruction, Micheal reached his breaking point when he drunkenly stumbled upon the bridge where he proposed to Paul. Unable to live with grief, Micheal prepared to jump off. However, right before jumping, he noticed another man about to die by suicide by jumping. Micheal attempted to ignore the other man but, found he couldn't bring himself to let another person die. He stepped off the edge and went to the other man. Michael attempted to talk down the other man. The man explained that someone had destroyed his life and was never brought to justice. He asked Michael what he had to live for. Michael said there so many things that could happen in life that he could miss, so ways the world could get better. The man asked if that was the case, why was Michael about to take his own life. Michael, at first shocked, explained that felt he shouldn't be there when better people than him were gone. The man retorted that Michael went out of his way to save someone when he could have easily ignored them. That alone made Michael worthy of living. Michael was stunned into silence. The man smiled at him and said that Michael reminded him of another genius who tried to save someone's life while about to end their own. He asked Michael to look up Terry Sloane. Before Michael could respond, the man turned into green smoke right before his eyes. Dazed, Michael returned home. When he woke the next morning, he wondered if his suicide attempt and meeting with the strange man was a dream. Out curiosity, Michael looked up information on Terry Slone. Absolutely Terrific Michael had known that Terry Sloane was the superhero, Mr.Terrific, a member of the Justice Society who gave his life during the Worlds War. What Michael didn't know was that Sloane also struggled with depression and nearly took his own life. He read Terry's words about how realizing he could help and inspire people had given his life purpose. Michael felt the haze of grief and pain finally life from him. He found a new reason to live. Used his various skills, Michael made a costume and created modified versions of his new invention, the C-Spheres drones. That night, Michael Holt was reborn as the new Mr.Terrific. After quickly getting a grip of various combat styles, Michael began going into the field. Sticking to his home in Capitol City, Michael stopped various crimes and saved people from accidents. While Michael expected to face bigger threats, he didn't care. He had wanted to help people and that what's he was doing. Even better, Michael inspired people just as a Sloane had inspired him. Michael's superhero career started off somewhat slow but, it would soon pick up. Miles Dalton, a rival of Michael's in the software business, had hacked into the experimental Brother-EYE program, which had access to the Justice League's Watchtower. Dalton attempted to bring down the Watchtower while also using the program to wreak havoc all over the country. Michal was familiar with Dalton's style and was able to see through the villain's attempts to frame the Calculator, a supervillain info-broker, for the crime. Michael was able to defeat Dalton and prevent the Watchtower's weapons from firing on Earth. For acts of heroism, the Justice League offered Michael membership to the League. He humbly accepted. JSA Offical Michael became a valued member of the League, often on Watchtower duty, due to his ability to think of the best solutions extremely quickly. Michael found himself thinking of hero work more and his business less. He decided to sell CyberWare to Wayne Industries for two billion dollars. Michael gave a good amount of the money to charities and put much of to use for upgrading his T-Spheres and the Watchtower. Michael took part in the Great Crisis of 2010, helping keep civilians safe from the chaos. Not long after that, Michael was contacted by the first Green Lantern, former team member of the original Mr.Terrific. Green Lantern told Michael that the Justice Society was being reformed and asked Michael if he wanted to join. Michael happily agreed. Michael soon became the main strategist and "gadget guy"(as Wildcat put it) of the team. Michael also found new friends in the group, having discussions about software with Power-Girl and friendly debates with Dusk, Dr.Midnight's protegee. When Green Lantern decided to step down as leader, Michael was voted as the new chairman of the Society, much to his own surprise. A New Gambit Not everything was perfect for Michael. While trying to stop the spread of a bio-nanomachine virus, Michael discovered a secret government organization, Checkmate. When Michael informed his teammates about this, he was contacted by Checkmate soon after. They offered himself a place in the organization if he stopped looking into them. While Michael didn't like their shady ways, he knew that Checkmate could probably beat him if he tried to fight it. Michael joined, under the condition that he could steer the organization away from unsavory activity. They agreed though Michael doubted how sincere they were. Currently, Michael is the chairman of the Justice Society, member of the Justice League and White Bishop of Checkmate. He started the Fair Play House, a way to help underprivileged kids. Michael is currently trying to turn Checkmate into a less shadowy, more moral organization but, is finding strong opposition in other members of the board. This had caused Michael a lot of stress but, it hasn't been all bad. Michael met Tommy Jin, a Checkmate agent and son of the Golden Age hero Judomaster. Both Michael and Tommy believe in reforming Checkmate. Recently, their relationship has become romantic. Michael continues helping the world in every way he can and will do so until he can't anymore. Abilities Genius Level Intelligence-'''Holt is the third smartest man on Earth. He has been described as having a "natural aptitude for aptitudes", able to learn almost anything in a small amount of time. '''Eidetic Memory-'''He never forgets anything and recalled things with perfect accuracy. '''Polymath-'''Michael has 14 PhDs. They include electrical, civil and computer engineering, chemistry, biology, mathematics, phyisics, political science, psychology, law, medical science, history, genetics and philosophy. '''Peak Human Condition Gymantics-'''Michael is a skilled gymnast and was even considered for the Olympics because of it. '''Marital Arts-'''He is a black belt in Kung Fu, Taekwondo, Aikido, Muay Thai, Judo and Jujutsu. '''Tactical Analysis-'''Michael is a brilliant strategist, with even Batman considering him an equal. '''Multilingism-'''He is fluent in Spanish, German, French, Dutch, Mandarin Chianese, Japanese, Korean, Arabic, Hindi, Russian, Italian, Greek, Khanqi, and American Sign Language. Michael also uses the '''T-Spheres, advanced drones that obey his spoken command or nonverbal signal. The T-Spheres can project holographic images, serve as cameras, link with other data networks, carry Michael so he can fly, generate powerful electrical charges and can be projectile flying weapons. His mask, T-Mask, '''is bonded to his face and can disappear at will. It makes Michael invisible to electronic detection and can provide direct access to the T-Spheres. ''Trivia''''' -Michael was born on June 7, 1982 -He debuted as Mister Terrific in October of 2008. -Michael is one of very few heroes to reveal his true identity to the public. -He is firmly an atheist despite being saved and being teammates with the Spectre, an angel bonded to a human. Michael believes that apparent demons and angels are just beings created in a different dimension than regular living creatures. He points to the fact the Olympian gods are real as evidence for his theory. -Michael enjoys sudoku and watching professional wrestling. -Michael gets excited whenever there is a problem he was trouble figuring out. His teammates don't like this, since it usually means the problem is extremely dangerous. The older JSA members note that this trait he shares with the original Mister Terrific. Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Characters Category:Justice Society (Earth-1938) Category:Justice League (Earth-1938) Category:Heroes Category:Geniuses Category:Expert Combatant Category:LGBT Characters (Earth-1938) Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Checkmate (Earth-1938)